


Withdrawn

by MsMiaMimi (Mc_Mimi)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 22:25:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12177708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mc_Mimi/pseuds/MsMiaMimi
Summary: Victor Zsasz and Victor Fries try to keep Oswald's head together with different tactics after the virus is released.





	Withdrawn

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read as part of season 4, or a missing scene of You Talk Too Much.

Week two of the crazies being loose and Zsasz is feeling almost gun shy.  It’s one thing to carry on with your work in a professional manner, and another to be constantly under attack.  He’s not one to take it hard, or really give a damn in the first place.  But Penguin does.  He gives a fuck about the city and he’s making big plans to profit from the madness.

All said, Zsasz has started to tire of constant gunfire.  He looks over the ruins of a bakery and pockets his pistol.  The crazy owner and his infected daughter snarl at him.  Zsasz shrugs.  “You should think about taking that open sign down in the window.  People would know not to just walk in here expecting crullers.  Ah… you do have…”  He checks the glass counter and smiles.  “Swell.  The little boss man will be super pleased.  I’ll just take a couple and get out of your hair.”

The owner and his kid don’t back down.  And Zsasz has little choice but to deal with them before the doughnuts.

* * *

 

“Why is this bag bloodstained?”  Penguin drops the gift in front of Ivy and smacks her hand when she reaches for it.  “Can’t you do anything without a murderous conflict?”

Zsasz rolls his eyes.  If Penguin wanted an errand boy he should look elsewhere.  He pops a doughnut hole in his mouth and chews while talking.  “I was just being nice.  You don’t want it; don’t eat it.”  He looks at the girl on the couch and his lips curl.  He’s had a few ideas about taking her apart, but it doesn’t seem fair.  Penguin adopted the little minx and he wouldn’t mess with boss’s kid or sister or whatever she is to him. 

Penguin smacks her hand again, “Stop trying to eat that!  Its covered in infected blood.  Go throw it out and wash your hands.  Thoroughly.”

Ivy gets up in a huff, and Zsasz warns Penguin, “That little lady has a temper.  I’d be careful sending her to timeout.”

Penguin flops down in his desk chair.  “I can handle her.  She’s an overgrown child.  Literally.”

Zsasz shrugs, “You know best, boss.  Hey.  I got that thing from old man Falcone.”

Penguin holds out his hand and accepts the letter, gives it one look and throws it in the bin.  “Did you bring me any more trash this morning?”

Zsasz sits on the desk in front of him and looks the little man up and down.  He digs in his bag and pops another doughnut hole in his mouth.  “You seem especially tense this morning.  What’s wrong?  Sleep wrong?”  He snaps his fingers at a thought, “Hey, I know a girl…”

“Don’t.  I’m not interested in your collection of masochists or doms for hire.”

Zsasz pretends to be hurt, “I was going to say I know a girl good with needles.  Frees up the little pathways in your head and back.  Lays you out to some relaxing Hall and Oates and takes all your worries away.  No drugs or nothing.  Perfect for when you need all your senses to get a job done.  I’d thought you appreciate it, given how much you loathe being addled.”  He offers his unbloodied bag of treats and Penguin snatches it up and throws the whole thing in the bin with the letter.  He sits there not looking sorry for it and Zsasz nods, thinking the professional thing to do would be leaving his irascible boss alone with his demons.

But where’s the fun in that?

Before Penguin can think, Zsasz strikes out and grabs him by his ridiculous hair.  “I was eating those.”  He lifts Penguin up by the neck and throws him on the desk, standing between his legs while choking him.  He figures he’ll shake and scare the little man, remind him that Zsasz is a professional freelancer, not a common underling.  But as he presses closer to watch Penguin’s face turn blue, he notices the little man has given up.  And that’s a little freaky.

Zsasz lets him go and stares down at him, “Are you crying?”

Penguin shakes his head and wipes his eyes, “It’s nothing.  Get off me.  Or get on with it.  It doesn’t matter.”

Zsasz rolls his eyes, “Is this about the frozen gidget?”  He points to where a curtain’s been drawn over the Riddler.  He hardly thinks about it but knows it bothers his boss.  Ivy dished on the whole thing and how their little love spat turned sour.  Like, freeze a guy sour.  Which is epically sour.

Penguin closes his eyes, “He said he hated me.  He shot me.  He defiled my sainted father’s remains.  And yet I still feel… I can’t forget what he meant to me at my lowest.  How he raised me up.  And I just want everything to turn black.”

Zsasz punches him the chest to pull him back from whatever mental ledge he’s standing on, “Don’t even!  We’re having fun here, right?”  He bends down, holding Penguin by the thighs while leering at him.  Gotham’s most powerful man, under him, whimpering about his little crush.  It’s so _cute_.  Zsasz is a sucker for cute things and taking them apart.  You peel the skin off a cute thing and sometimes you end up with something beautiful.  The gauntlet the girls under his tutelage go through isn’t easy physically or emotionally, but it’s necessary to make a stone-cold killer.  And he looks at the cute little bird and smiles.  “Don’t worry.  I think I got just what you need to get over that ice cube.”

Penguin frowns, “What are you… what?

Zsasz punches him in the head and knocks him out.  He backs up and admires how Penguin doesn’t just go still, he curls up.  He can work with that.  Professionally speaking, breaking through Penguin’s defenses is going to be fun.


End file.
